Secrets de famille
by Hib-Owl
Summary: Même les monstres et les tueurs ont leurs secrets. Des anecdotes à apprendre et à partager au coin du feu, un soir en famille. C'est une petite histoire sympathique au manoir des creepypastas. Sally, Ben Drowned, Hoodie et Masky, Ticci Toby, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Jeff the killer, Smile dog, Slenderman et des mentions de quelques autres personnages creepypastas.


**( A.N. : Bonjour, voila, enfin une histoire publiée, sur les dizaines que j'ai sur mon ordi. Une petite précision à propos de cette fan fiction: elle concerne certains des creepypastas les plus connus mais je ne rappelle pas les histoires de chacun. Certains n'ont carrément pas d'histoire d'origine (comme Eyeless Jack, dont on ne connais que le témoignage de victime) donc je ne développe pas trop. Et quand je le fait, je le fait d'après l'histoire d'origine le plus connue (souvent d'après Creepypasta from the crypte). Concernant Hoodie et Masky, je me base d'après Marble Hornets, en essayant de ne pas trop spoiler, pour ceux qui voudraient voir. Et je sais que ils ne sont pas les proxies de Slenderman, et que l'Operateur n'est pas Slenderman, mais ils restent des personnages, dans le fandom creepypasta, que j'aime beaucoup. Les 'secrets' des creepypastas ici sont pour la plus part tirés des histoires d'origines et j'ai essayé de respecter autant que possible les creepypastas et le fandom général.**

 **C'est ma premiere histoire publiée, soyez compréhensif et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, ça m'aiderai vraiment 'w' Bonne lecture!)**

* * *

C'était une soirée comme on voyait rarement. Le soleil était couché depuis un moment, mais une pluie fine martelait sans répit l'immense forêt. Mais pourtant, dans le vieux manoir, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse. En effet, cette soirée était l'une des rare où presque tous les résidents étaient réunis. Par famille, entendons nous bien que ils sont des tueurs, fantômes, entités, psychopathes et fous sanglants. Mais se considérant tous comme frères et sœurs adoptifs.

La famille n'était pas au grand complet, seulement les dix résidents permanents du manoir. Enfin non, les neuf, car Slenderman, à la fois protecteur, parton et père adoptif de tout ce petit monde, était partit rendre visite à ses propres frères, laissant son cher manoir aux mains de ses protégés. Heureusement que certains étaient suffisamment adultes et matures pour éviter que la bâtisse ne se retrouve en cendre.

Guidés par la joie de se retrouver sans la surveillance stricte mais bienveillante de leur mentor, tout ce beau petit monde alla s'installer dans le grand salon, dans l'atmosphère confortable et chaleureuse que conféraient la vieille cheminée et les fauteuils bourrés de coussins.

Ce fut une voix fluette et joyeuse qui donna en premier cette idée :

" Et si on se racontait des secrets ? "

Et comme personne au manoir ne pouvait résister aux grands yeux verts et l'adorable frimousse tachée de sang de la petite morte…

" Si tu veux Sally, ça pourra être amusant, fit Eyeless Jack en posant son masque bleu sur ses genoux avec un sourire. Qui commence ? "

Après un moment de réflexion, la fillette se mit à sautiller.

" Jeffy ! Tu commences ! "

Le garçon au sourire taillé, au début peu enclin à raconter ses secrets, répliqua :

" Hey, pourquoi moi ?

-Allez Jeffy ! S'il te plait ! Et puis je suis sur que tu en as plein de super ! "

Le coté narcissique du tueur finit par céder. Il se mit à jouer avec son couteau d'un air pensif.

" Bon, d'accord...Hum…Bon, ce n'est pas un secret terrible et inimaginable, mais les deux premières personnes que j'ai tué, ce n'était pas avec mon couteau. Et franchement ce n'était pas une mort classe pour eux ! "

Ben Drowned, assit en tailleur dans un fauteuil avec sa console de jeu, se mit à rire :

" Et moi qui pensait que ce couteau te suivait depuis le début !

-Non, j'étais fou avant de tuer mes parents avec. Le premier, Randy, je l'ai tué avec les bris de verre de la bouteille qu'il avait essayé de me briser sur le crane, et le deuxième s'est mangé un porte serviette en pleine figure, il ne s'en est pas relevé ! "

Laughing Jack, ses longues jambes croisées sur la table basse qu'il y avait entre eux, se mit à rire :

" Là je m'incline ! Jeff, le seul tueur qui prend tout comme une arme !

-Il ne faut jamais rien te donner en fait, fit l'elfe en vert. Même une cuillère pourrait tuer entre tes mains.

-Mais c'est le cas ! Mais je ne vais pas raconter ça maintenant, Slendy m'en voudrait un peu si vous ne fermez pas l'œil de la nuit. "

Ticci Toby se leva en criant, avec son habituelle discrétion :

" A moi maintenant ! "

Hoodie, qui avait relevé sa cagoule noire au dessus de son nez, souria :

" Si c'est tes tendances pyromanes, on sais déjà Toby.

-Quoi ? Ah mince, il faut que je trouve un autre secret alors… "

Les autres souriaient. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus âgé que Ben et Sally, il partageait un trait commun avec les deux cadets : son innocence enfantine.

" Je vois ma sœur des fois. "

La déclaration surprit certains des creepypastas. La plus part étaient au courent de son passé, et de l'accident qui avait tué sa grande sœur, la seule personne qui l'avait protégé.

" Comment ça ? Je pensais qu'elle était morte...fit Ben

-Elle l'est, mais des fois je la voit. Je ne sais pas si c'est un fantôme ou un zombie, mais elle est là. J'ai déjà tué une femme dans la rue parce que j'ai cru que c'était Lyra qui me hantait.

-Moi c'est Charlie qui veux que je tue des gens, dit Sally en enchaînant avec son histoire, tenant son ours en peluche sanglant à la main. Il me dit des fois qu'il veux jouer à cache cache avec quelqu'un mais à chaque fois, quand c'est moi le chasseur, je tue celui que je chassais. Mais je ne le fait pas exprès, c'est Charlie qui dit que c'est plus amusant.

-C'est pour ça que Slenderman ne veux pas que tu joues avec les autres résidents ? demanda Masky.

-Voui, mais les autres jeux sont moins rigolos, cache cache c'est mon préféré…

-T'inquiète pas Sally, on pourra jouer à ça si tu veux, et tu peux dire à ton nounours bonne chance pour me tuer ! " s'exclama Laughing Jack.

Jeff acquiesça. Pour avoir déjà essayé un jour où le clown rayé lui avait prit son couteau, c'était presque impossible de le tuer. Peut être avec une bombe atomique, ou avec une magie noire très puissante… Et encore. Un aboiement attira l'attention du tueur. Smiledog étira son éternel sourire et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour réclamer de l'attention. Le grand chien au pelage rouge et noir battit de la queue quand Jeff le grattouilla entre les oreilles.

Sally se laissa tomber sur un gros pouf noir à coté du cannibale du manoir.

" Et toi ? C'est quoi ton secret ? "

Pensif, Eyeless Jack réfléchit à quel secret dire. Comme tous, il avait eu un passé assez lourd à porter, mais il devait bien avoir quelque chose pour calmer la curiosité de la fillette.

" Et bien, avant de devenir un creepypasta, j'étais étudiant en médecine dans une faculté. J'aurai peut être pu devenir un grand chirurgien et sauver des vies.

-Mais au lieu de ça, tu es devenu cannibale et tu en prend ? Génial, j'adore ce retournement de situation ! ria l'autre Jack en applaudissant. Qui dit mieux ?

-Mais pourquoi tu es...devenu comme ça alors ? Demanda Toby. C'est vrai que tu es doué en médecine en plus. "

Les creepypastas crurent un moment que l'adolescent sans yeux allait en rester là, étant habituellement discret sur son passé.

" C'est assez long et compliqué à expliquer. Mais je pense que justement, c'est parce que j'ai étudié la médecine que je peux aussi bien prendre des reins à manger sans que mes victimes se réveillent. Et au passage que je peux soigner les gros bobos des creepypastas imprudents quand ces derniers rentrent au manoir avec une balle dans l'épaule ou un coup de couteau dans le ventre. "

Avec cette dernière phrase, il tourna la tête vers Jeff avec un sourire de dents pointues. Ce dernier fit semblant d'être vexé et croisa les bras.

" Hey, c'est pas ma faute si quand je chasse je ne fait pas attention. Et puis c'est bien plus marrant quand les proies sont armées, il y a plus de challenge !

-Et après tu te plains quand Slenderman t'interdit de sortir du lit pendant trois jours parce que tu as encore faillit te faire tuer…

-Tu parles d'une punition…

-Tu préférerais qu'il te prive de mission ? "

Le tueur se renfrogna et caressa la tête du chien souriant pour ne pas répondre au brun.

" Allez Masky ! À toi ! " s'écria Toby.

Le jeune homme à la veste beige souria, son masque étant tournée sur le coté de sa tête.

" Je n'ai pas de secret à raconter moi, je passe mon tour.

-Hey non, c'est pas du jeu ça ! protesta Sally.

-Nous on a bien dit, alors toi aussi ! fit Jeff en plissant le nez.

-Bon, alors moi je dit son secret alors ! "

Masky se tourna d'un bloc vers son ami.

" Non Hoodie je t'interdis !…

-Il adore jouer de la musique et surtout du ukulélé " annonça Hoodie sans prendre en compte les menaces du masqué.

Jeff se retint de rire. On pouvait en effet avoir du mal à imaginer l'américain au mental taciturne et combatif jouer d'un instrument de musique aussi délicat.

Ce dernier s'empressa de répliquer, gêné.

" Déjà c'est faux, Tim en jouait, moi pas autant, et mes… nos instruments de musiques ont brûlé avec la maison.

-Ne ressors pas ta double personnalité comme excuse _Timothy,_ toi aussi tu sais en jouer.

-Moi je trouve ça cool ! fit Ben d'un air enjoué. Le son du ukulélé, ça pourrait aller avec celui de l'ocarina non ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pareil Ben, continua Hoodie, mais pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois, il joue plutôt bien ! "

Eyeless Jack s'assit en tailleur sur son fauteuil. Décidément, apprendre des anecdotes sur les autres était assez amusant, surtout que l'ambiance actuelle s'y prêtait bien et que les ragots au manoir se faisaient plutôt rares.

" C'est vrai que vous vous connaissiez avant de devenir proxies vous deux.

-Oui, répondit Masky avec une fausse mauvaise foi. Et si j'avais su qu'il me balancerait comme ça, je me serai arrangé pour qu'il ne le devienne jamais… N'est ce pas, _Brian_.

-C'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais essayé de me tuer, répliqua l'autre proxy avec un sourire pour montrer qu'il riait même si c'était la vérité.

-Là encore ce n'était pas moi… Et pourquoi tu n'en racontes pas de secrets toi d'ailleurs ?

-C'est vrai ça Hoodie, à ton tour ! " s'exclama Laughing Jack.

Le proxy se frotta l'arrière de la tête en réfléchissant.

" Alors hum… Ah si, il y a quelques années, j'ai vécu plusieurs mois dans un placard.

-Un placard ?! s'esclaffa Jeff. Qui c'est que tu fuyais comme ça ?

-Plusieurs personnes. Et techniquement, pas tout le temps _dans_ le placard, mais j'y dormais et je m'y réfugiais. J'étais déjà un proxy, donc plus du tout accepté dans la société, et je vivais dans mon ancienne maison qui était plus ou moins abandonnée.

-Et tu faisais quoi là bas ? Tu hibernais ? Demanda Toby.

-Non, souvent j'attendais les ordres de l'Opérateur, ou j'espionnais des gens, dont Tim. Je faisais aussi des vidéos pour essayer de piéger ceux qui cherchaient l'Opérateur, sous le nom de ToTheArk. "

Masky pencha la tête en arrière en riant :

" Qu'est ce que tu nous as fait marcher avec ça !

-Ah tu vois que tu dit « nous » en parlant de Tim et Jay ! Toi tu n'étais pas concerné ! "

Toby se tourna vers ses deux compagnons de missions :

" C'est bien vous les premiers proxies de Slendy non ? Vous étiez là avant moi en tout cas.

-Oui et non, répondit évasement Hoodie. On est les premiers à avoir eu une place au manoir, mais Slenderman avait déjà des proxies avant. Comme le Rake ou comme Kate the Chaser. Elle c'est vraiment son premier proxy mais elle n'a jamais voulu venir habiter ici.

-Mais de nous deux, c'est Hoodie qui était sous les ordres de Slenderman en premier ! continua Masky. Moi j'ai mit plus de temps avec Tim qui fuyait l'Operateur. "

Laughing Jack soupira exagérément :

" Qu'est ce que ça peut être compliqué les histoires de personnalités multiples…

-Tu peux parler toi, hein _Rainbow_ Jack.

-Ah mais moi je suis fou et je ne l'ai jamais caché ! "

Sally leva ses yeux verts vers le clown monochrome :

" Et toi c'est quoi ton secret ?

-Je n'en ai pas, si je pense à quelque chose, je le dit tout haut !

-Mais tu dois bien avoir un secret aussi, quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit, une peur cachée…

-La seule « peur » que je peux avoir, c'est d'être à nouveau enfermé dans ma boite à musique, et encore c'est pas une vraie peur ! "

Les autres cachèrent un sourire complice. Malgré tous les efforts du grand clown pour paraître impitoyable et sans peur, il gardait des sentiments, même si ils devaient être bien cachés.

Histoire de ne pas laisser aux autres le temps de poser plus de question, le Jack au nez pointu se tourna vers Ben, ce dernier étant à nouveau plongé dans son jeu.

" Allons Benny, il ne reste que toi ! "

Il prit un air de psychologue au sourire fou, ses mains noires et griffues croisées sous son menton :

" Dit nous tout, et raconte nous ton enfance...~ "

Le garçon blond leva la tête, ne se préoccupant aucunement de l'air plus psychopathe que psychologue du clown.

" Pardon ? À moi ? Ah… J'ai été mangé par la lune, ça vous va ou pas ?

-M..Mangé par la lune ? s'étonna Jeff en haussant les sourcils. Comment ça ? Tu as prit une grosse cuite ou quoi ?

-Non pas du tout, c'est dans mon jeu, j'ai été mangé par la lune. C'est compliqué à expliqué mais c'est vrai. Sauf que la lune de Majora m'a recraché parce que je ne suis pas un joueur normal.

-J'ai tendance à oublié que tu es _dans_ ton jeu, fit Eyeless Jack.

-Oui, comme si le monde réel n'était pas assez compliqué… Mais maintenant c'est moi qui contrôle le jeu, c'est plus marrant.

-Tu n'as pas de secrets à propos de ta vie d'avant ? demanda Toby.

-Pff, si mais pas énormément. L'une des choses que je n'ai pas regretté quand je suis mort, c'est bien mon cosplay de Link. J'en avais fait un avant, avec un chapeau que je portais comme pyjama. C'était confortable, ajouta-t-il comme une excuse.

-Question tenue, c'est mieux comme ça non ? Tu n'es plus juste un cosplayeur de Link.

-Et Dark Link ? Demanda Hoodie. Il était fan des jeux Zelda avant aussi ?

-Non, lui ce n'est pas pareil. Il n'est pas un fantôme qui hante un jeu comme moi, mais une entité de jeu qui a prit vie.

-Comme ?

-Voila. Mais pas Herobrine, c'est un fantôme aussi.

-Ha lui aussi ?

-Ouaip. Mais lui c'est surtout un demi dieu en fait. "

La plus part des autres proxies manquèrent de s'étouffer.

" Un demi dieu creepypasta ? s'exclama Jeff. Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui, répondit Ben. Techniquement, d'un point de vue du jeu, c'est le frère du dieu du jeu, celui qui l'a créé et qui le contrôle. Donc c'est un demi dieu, vu ses propres pouvoirs.

-Il s'entendrait bien avec Judge Angel alors. "

Jeff et Toby allèrent dans la cuisine et ramenèrent à tous des tasses de café/chocolat chaud/sang frais, selon les envies de chacun.

" Ah, tant qu'on parle de manger, je repense à un truc, fit Eyeless Jack. Hoodie, je t'ai déjà volé un rein. "

Ce dernier manqua de recracher la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre avant de s'exclamer :

" Pardon ?!

-Comme ça c'est dit, et puis il t'en reste un non.

-Mais quand ça ? Et je croyais que Slenderman t'avait interdit de prendre ceux des creepypastas !

-Oui je sais, mais c'était il y a plusieurs mois, et j'avais trop faim. Et puis tu n'as rien sentit non ? Alors voila, c'est comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

-Rien passé ?

-Ne vous disputez pas voyons… fit Masky.

-Moi je veux pas que vous criez! renchérit Sally. C'est pas drôle ! "

À la demande de la fillette, et pour éviter de gâcher l'ambiance, Hoodie accepta de ne pas sauter sur le cannibale et se calma. Après un silence assez long, seulement interrompu parfois par les bruits de gorgées et la respiration de Smiledog qui s'était endormi, un sourire aux lèvres, Laughing Jack demande :

" A votre avis, c'est quoi le secret de Slendy ?

-C'est une bonne question ça, réfléchit Ben. Au fond, on sais pas grand-chose sur lui…

-Vous croyez qu'il a un doudou tueur lui aussi ? demanda Sally en toute innocence.

-Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Eyeless Jack en riant. Je ne crois pas qu'il ai beaucoup de doudous, surtout à son age.

-Ho, il n'a que quelques siècles, ça va encore, ria l'autre Jack rayé. N'empêche ça serait drôle de le voir avec une peluche.

-Il paraît qu'il mange les enfants, mais ça je n'y crois pas trop.

-Bah non, prouva Sally. Moi je suis là et pourtant il m'a jamais mangé, et Ben non plus.

-Justement Sally, c'est pour ça que je n'y crois pas. Et puis tuer des mauvais parents pour sauver les enfants puis les manger, c'est assez contradictoire.

-A mon avis, proposa Jeff, avant il était un top model qui voulait devenir célèbre mais à force de vouloir changer de visage, il a fini par ne plus en avoir du tout.

-Pfouaahahaha ! fit discrètement le clown noir et blanc en se tordant de rire à cette idée.

-Mais non, contesta Masky qui pour une fois trouvait amusant de se moquer de leur patron. C'est une expérience de croisement qui a mal tourné. Un hybrid pieuvre/humain.

-Tu crois qu'il nage si on le jette dans la mer ? demanda Ben avec des larmes de rire sanglantes aux yeux.

-Une pieuvre en costard ? N'importe quoi, fit Eyeless Jack avec un sourire amusé.

-Alors vas-y, c'est quoi ta théorie ?

-Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un qu'on a passé dans une presse à métaux. C'est pour ça qu'il est si grand et fin et qu'il a de longs tentacules !

-Sur Internet, il y a plein de théories, expliqua Ben. Apparemment, il serait un esprit des arbres humanoïde…

-Ça se tient, le coupa Jeff sarcastique, il passe beaucoup de temps dans sa chère et aimée forêt.

-Donc ça nous fait quoi, résuma Hoodie : Un esprit arbre dans le corps d'un hybrid pieuvre/top model qui serait passé dans une presse ? Intéressant mélange. "

Cette simple phrase fit éclater de rire presque tous. Cela décrédibilisait tellement leur protecteur, mais ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher leurs imaginations débordante de le visualiser.

" Il vaut mieux que il n'entende pas ce que on dit sur lui, ça risque de le vexer " fit Eyeless Jack en essuyant les larmes de goudron qui perlaient de ses orbites vides.

Sally, affalée sur son pouf, eu un petit rire :

" C'est vrai, une chance qu'il soit partit ce soir… En plus, on peux se coucher plus tard que les autres jours. "

Un petit bruit les alerta soudain. Jeff leva la tête d'un coup :

" Ho zut, quand on parle du loup… Tous à couvert ! "

Voyant l'heure plus que tardive et n'ayant pas envie d'expliquer à leur mentor pourquoi ils étaient encore des larmes de rire aux yeux, les sept garçons, la fillette et le chien rouge se levèrent et se dépêchent de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, se hâtant de faire semblant de dormir. Rapidement, aucuns d'eux ne firent semblant, et après la joyeuse soirée qu'ils avaient eu, ils purent dormir du sommeil du juste.

Slenderman regarda les tasses de chocolats vide qui traînaient sur la table et les fauteuils qui portaient encore la marque de la présence de ceux qui les avaient utilisés. Il connaissait suffisamment bien ses proxies pour savoir qu'ils venaient à peine d'aller se coucher, mais aussi pour sentir l'aura de bonne humeur qui emplissait la pièce. Il décida de ne rien dire par rapport au fait qu'ils étaient resté debout bien après l'heure recommandée. Il leva sa tête blanche vers le plafond, vers l'étage où ils dormaient tous à poings fermés.

 _«_ _Dormez bien mes chers protégés, vous l'avez mérité._ »


End file.
